goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chinface
Chinface is a 1994 adult animated crime film directed by Brian De Palma and written by Oliver Stone. It is an adaption of the 1990 novel Chinface: A Life in Crime by Stieg Larsson, who also co-wrote the screenplay with Stone. The film focuses on how a mob member named Jimmy "Neck Breaker" Abbandando who experiences the rise and fall of his life and how he ends up with all sorts of situations. The film is also River Phoenix's last acting role before his death, and the film was thus dedicated to his memory. De Palma originally intended to keep the subtitle A Life in Crime in the movie title, until Larsson suggested he should take it off in order to avoid the title from being long. In order to be comfortably fit for the roles, Joseph R. Gannascoli, Joe Pesci, and Ray Liotta all asked Larsson for advice and what he would expect for the characters. According to Gannascoli, improvisation and ad-libbing came out of rehearsals wherein Scorsese gave the actors freedom to do whatever they wanted. The director made transcripts of these sessions, took the lines he liked best and put them into a revised script, which the cast worked from during principal photography. Made on a budget of $22 million, Chinface grossed $305.2 million. It received positive reviews from critics and was nominated for six Academy Awards, including Best Picture and Best Director, with Liotta winning Best Actor in a Supporting Role. The film won five awards from the British Academy of Film and Television Arts, including Best Film and Best Director. Additionally, Chinface was named the year's best film by various critics' groups. Chinface has been called one of the greatest films in the crime genre. In 2000, it was deemed "culturally, historically, and aesthetically significant" and selected for preservation in the National Film Registry by the United States Library of Congress. Its content and style have been emulated in numerous other films and television shows. The film was also given an IMAX re-release in 2014. It was the first film to be released by digitally transferring frame-by-frame on VHS, and has been released multiple times on home video. Plot Coming Soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Development Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Music Coming soon! Reception Box office Chinface has grossed $100.9 million in North America and $204.3 million in other territories for a worldwide gross of $305.2 million. In the United States and Canada, industry tracking initially forecast the film debuting to $9-$11 million from 2,120 theaters. It made $1.3 million from Thursday night previews. After making $8 million on its first day (including Thursday previews), weekend projections were increased to $16 million. It ended up grossing $20.3 million debuting at No. 1 at box office. Release Coming soon! Trailers Coming soon!! Video game Coming soon! Home Media Coming soon! References Category:1994 films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:1990s fashion Category:Movies that are rated R Category:R rated movies Category:United International Pictures films Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D